Aurelie Deveraux
Aurelie is a vampire who is a part of the Volturi guard. She is the younger, adoptive sister of Alec and Jane, with the ability to create tangible illusions. Biography Aurelie was born in the south of France, on the fourteenth of April, in the early 9th century. Her father was a man who had, before her birth, quickly gone up in the ranks of the royal military, and as a result, he was in the favor of Charlemagne, the emperor of the era. Though her parents were often busy with either political affairs or running the household, her childhood was relatively peaceful. She was often entertained by her handmaidens when her parents were unable to spend their time with her. When she was three years old, her parents were killed by a group of rebels as they made their way back to the estate from a meeting in the North. Fearful that the child would be killed by the rebels, her handmaid quickly fled the castle with her, and they made their way north, eventually ending up in England. After a few days of staying in a local inn, her handmaiden made arrangements for her to stay at a local orphanage. Aurelie lived in the orphanage for the next seven years, until she was ten years old. The matron of the establishment was an unkindly woman who cared little for the children, and fed them scarcely. In order to feed herself, Aurelie would dance in the streets for the men of the town. She would feed herself with the coins that they would toss to her, but more than the food, she fed off of the attention that they gave her as well. When she was nearing her eleventh birthday, she was adopted by a woman who had lost her two children some ten years before Aurelie's birth. The woman treated her with kindness, and did her best to make her comfortable in her new home. However, she quickly came to realize that she had been adopted as a sort of replacement to the daughter that the woman had lost, due to the uncannily similar appearance that she shared with the late child. In order to stay in favor of her new mother, she resorted to outlandish actions in an attempt to become more like her adoptive sister, including starving herself (her mother had insisted that her old child was far smaller than her slightly-chubby new one) On her way home one day, she collapsed in the snow, half-dead from the cold and her own self-starvation. She was found by a member of the Volturi, and out of mercy, she was brought to Volterra and changed in the hopes that she would display some sort of useful power. Upon waking up from the painful transformation, she quickly became acquainted with Jane and Alec, the supposedly lost children of her mother. Though she admired and revered Jane, due to the obsessive way that her mother spoke to her, she quickly connected in a friendlier way. A few centuries later, she went on her first solo mission in over a hundred years. She expected to deal with just a few vampires, but she quickly became overwhelmed, and she ended up raped and attacked by a rogue vampire. The attack left her both physically scarred, with deep slash marks across her stomach, and mentally scarred. She became paranoid, frantic, and jumpy, never allowing anyone to touch her, or see her without clothes on RP History Aurelie rose in the ranks over the years, soon joining into the same rank as Jane and Alec. She still admired her sister greatly, while her bond with her brother tethered to as an infatuation for awhile until Saoirse showed up, then it seemed all hell broke lose. The girl who Jane use to call gentle and sickening sweet started to become more devilish. To her sibling she still seemed like this innocent child, it was until attacks to Saoirse that Alec and Jane started to take concern. On a mission together Jane noticed Aurelie acting strangely, Aurelie in turn seemed joyful to be torturing someone getting a sadistic pleasure out of it. She acted much like Jane if not worse by far. After they arrived back, they retired to Jane's room. More Jane retired and Aurelie followed her. They begin to talk about Saoirse, both speaking their dislike for her, it was then Aurelie successfully manipulated Jane into attacking the woman with her, in front of Alec. Aurelie convincing Jane that Saoirse was a disease that would kill their precious brother. Jane and Alec were later gone on a mission together, Aurelie was left in the palace with Saoirse, with no permission she took Alec mate to the dungeon torturing the woman. Stripping her before taking a spike and coating it with CoM venom before impaling her Saoirse, leaving the girl sitting on top of the spike, going all the way through and poking out of her abdomen she called her siblings. Alec threatened to kill her, Jane cursed her. Aurelie remained this way for awhile before she finally calmed down once again, due to her relationship with her siblings becoming so fragile. Later Aurelie went to Seattle on a mission, there she ran into a young boy around the same physical age as herself. Not expecting anyone to be in the forest she was moving the normal speed of a vampire, the boy caught her. He noticed the strange things about her, from her eyes to her speed, even the way her skin looked. She talked to him briefly before leaving, worrying constantly eve if he didn't guess what she was. Returning to the castle she couldn't get the boy off her mind and talked to her sister about it. Jane at first thought it was sweet, that was until she found out he was human, and Aurelie had let him see some of her vampire side. Her worrying came true as Aro ordered for the boy to be brought to the castle. Jane was given the task of discipline Aurelie for her crime, she tortured them both her main target being the human. She made him suffer intending on killing him. Aurelie broke free of her chains and stopped her though, helping the boy to escape. Aurelie was then locked up, tormented for awhile before she was allowed back into her rank. Things fell back to normal until the Edward and Bella had a child. It was then that she ran into the boy again, he had grown into a man, and had been changed into a vampire. They stood on opposite sides, and Aurelie didn't hardly talk to him during this time, only watching him. As the battle drew closer she stood with her sister and brother as Alice shared her vision with Aro, another vampire using her power to broadcast to everyone. She whiteness the death of her coven, from her master to her siblings to herself. This changed the relationship between Aurelie and Jane as neither could bare to lose the other. Once back at Volterra Aurelie begin to talk with the boy Remus, they became close and soon formed a relationship as mates. Remus moved into the castle with her. About three years later while her mate was gone to work out something with his apartment, and her siblings and Saoirse were all gone on solo missions Aro had her taken to the dungeons. Aurelie was thinking about leaving the coven, and Aro saw her as a traitor once again. He had it set for her to die there. Jane found her on her arrival back, venturing into the dungeon her heart broke at the sight of her sister. Aurelie hardly recognized who was in the room with her. Aurelie was taken from the dungeon and out of the palace by Jane, being carried a long route to be taken to her mate whom Jane had called. Aro sent guards after them. Meeting up with Remus Aurelie was passed off to him, she watched with her mate as her sister took off as a distraction. It worked for a week before her and her mate were caught again. They fought, but she found out Remus and Jane had made a deal, they would risk their own lives for her. Remus was captured and taken from her. Aurelie met up with Jane again and together after about a month tracked down the base they were keeping her mate. Aro had assigned Audrey to see to him, and sure enough would have assigned other people such as Eric or Felipe after awhile. Aurelie saved her mate from there, and took him back with her once more on the run. Her heart broke whenever she laid eyes on him. He had become jumpy and most the time mistook her and Jane for Audrey. The playful creature seemed to be gone, how at one time she couldn't be touched, now she knew what it was like to not be able to touch another. After six months her mate started to become whole again and the attacks died down, she had ventured off on her own thinking it was safe. An attack was waiting for her, one of the guards took a mixture of CoM and Vampire venom pouring it inside of her after ripping her stomach open. She suffered fatally as she made her way up the streets to their current residence. Here she died on November 4 of 2015, in the arms of her mate Remus and her sister Jane. Her body was never disposed of only going missing, it was suspected to be taken by the guard, but none know for sure not even her siblings. Physical Appearance Aurelie is 4'5" with long, white blonde hair that falls in thick, large curls extending a few inches past her hips. She has lean, compact figure similar to that of a dancers body, with a smaller chest, but well developed legs, and a slender waistline. Her eyes are bright red, the trademark of vampires who regularly consume human blood, and they turn black the longer she goes without feeding.As a human, her eyes were green. Like all vampires, she has porcelain white skin, and purple, bruise like circles around her eyes Personality and Traits Aurelie has a tendency to gravitate towards those who are kind to her. Though she can often come across as cold, vain, and snappy, she is kind to those who treat her well, regardless of where they come from, or even their species. In the presence of those who she feels most comfortable around, she is fiercely loyal, playful, sarcastic, and even flirtatious, though she knows who to keep her hands off of. Powers and Abilities Tactile Illusions Due to the constant desire to be anywhere and anyone but where and who she was as a human, she gained the supernatural ability to create illusions. These illusions are true and tangible, but they can disappear the moment that she wishes them to. Whenever she is stressed or anxious, random illusions will manifest around her as a representation of her inner emotions. As a newborn, this issue prompted Aro to give her an empty tower in the castle, where she could go for a few hours until she could get her gift under control. Relationships Aro Alec Alec is one of Aurelie's older adoptive siblings, and the first vampire that she met after her transformation, as the man who had bitten her was just a low ranking guard who left before her transformation was complete). For years, she maintained an infatuation with him, until they gradually became closer to one another and the role of siblings took place. Conveniently, she bears a strong resemblance to both him and his twin, which makes it easy for them to pass as true siblings. She absolutely adores her brother, and she will vehemently hold onto everything that he says and does. Jane When Aurelie was a child, the woman that adopted her would tell her stories of an angel who would protect her if she was good and pure. Years later, after she awoke as a vampire, she would meet the 'Angel' who her mother spoken of, and she would learn then that she was hardly an angel at all. Still, due to this tale being drilled into her mind, she came to adore Jane to the point of obsession. Despite the conflicts between the two of them, she can never bring herself to hate her. Jasper Esme Carlisle Saoirse Remus Lucas She met Remus when he was but a child of 11 the same age as herself, the difference being he was a human and she was a vampire. The boy noted she was different, and they talked for awhile before parting ways, meeting later at not so happy circumstances. When they separated once more after Aurelie saved his life they saw no more of the other until seven years later, the boy had grown into a man by old standards, and had been changed into a vampire. When they met up Remus had no solid memory of her, least not one he knew was true or not. They ran into each other repeatedly during the trial of the Cullens, both on opposite sides, afterwards they became closer forming a mate bond. He's given her a pet name of 'Cheri' Etymology Media Portrayal Aurelie is portrayed by Elle Fanning in all photo representations of the character. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Vampires Category:Original Volturi Guard Members Category:Volturi Guard Category:Characters with Special Abilities